Milltary Doctorine
Military Doctrine DISCIPLINE LEVEL (DL) DL.I - Full Attention: Soldiers may not talk or rotate in the formation. Expect orders to arrive shortly, do not go AFK. Order: “Company, Full Attention” DL.II - Attention: Soldiers may not talk or rotate in the formation. For parade purposes. Soldiers may go AFK. DL.III - At Ease: Soldiers may unequip their muskets, or hold them in any stance (excluding Charge Bayonets, Present Arms and Make Ready). Soldiers may talk in-game freely or go AFK, but must hold the formation. DL.IV - At Rest: Soldiers may disperse around the officer’s general area, without moving too far away to quickly join formations. DL.V - Dismissed: Soldiers may leave the formation or game until called upon again. BASIC DOCTRINE The Basic Doctrine contains the general orders of the Centre and Specialist Companies. It is expected that new recruits read through these before attending a training, to at least gain some sort of familiarity with the orders. MUSKET STANCES SHOULDER ARMS | Default Position. ORDER ARMS | H TRAIL ARMS | K SUPPORT ARMS | L TRAIL ARMS | K MAKE READY | Left Click. PRESENT (ARMS) | F/Right Click. STATIONARY TURNS LEFT FACE | 90° turn to the LEFT. LEFT INCLINE | 45° turn to the LEFT. RIGHT FACE | 90° turn to the RIGHT. RIGHT INCLINE | 45° turn to the RIGHT. ABOUT FACE | 180° turn to the RIGHT. CENTER FACE | Turn RIGHT to face the officer. ALIGN FACE | Face the same direction as the officer. BASIC FORMATIONS FORM SINGLE RANK | Form one horizontal line, shoulder to shoulder. FORM SINGLE FILE | Form one vertical line, one behind the other. FUSILIER DOCTRINE MUSKET DRILLS VOLLEY FIRE | Soldiers fire together on the officer’s order. RIPPLE FIRE | Soldiers fire in order, one by one, from the right or left. FIRE BY RANK | Soldiers fire one rank at a time, as ordered by the officer. FIRE AND ADVANCE | Soldiers are split into two spaced ranks. Upon the order ‘Fire’ the Rear Rank will fire, then move forward to become the new Front Rank before reloading. Now the Rear Rank, the original Front Rank will await the order to fire, then move forward to become the new Front Rank before reloading. RIPPLE FIRE (2 RANK) |When ordered to perform Ripple Fire in two or more ranks, each pair will fire at the same time, one pair at a time. Soldiers are paired with whoever would be directly behind or ahead of them. FORMATIONS FORM DOUBLE RANK | Soldiers move one after another from the right side to behind the leftmost ranker, until both ranks are equal. When the rear rank goes to present in order to fire, they may step right up behind the front rank to maximise their field of view. FORM DOUBLE FILE | Soldiers move one after another from the back of the line to the right of the firstmost ranker, until both lines are equal. OPEN/CLOSE ORDER | The Rear Rank steps back 5 paces / The Rear Rank steps forwards 5 paces to return normal spacing. FIRING ORDER | The Rear Rank steps halfway to the left, so they can see through the gaps in the Front Rank, in order to fire.